


Born In The Water

by EllieBear



Series: GraVer [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), iZombie (TV)
Genre: Check-In, Crossover, GraVer, Where are they now?, ex-zombies, sexy fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Three years have passed since Veronica Mars and Chase Graves were given "The Cure" for their zombyism.  Checking in with our rare-pair couple after the events of "Last American Exit." A GraVer fic.
Relationships: Veronica Mars/Chase Graves
Series: GraVer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617940
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	Born In The Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/gifts).



> Happy birthday, B!!! Nothing says "I love you" like some explicit GraVer smut, my friend!!!
> 
> (Thanks to MKT for being my Beta for this one.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185100680@N02/49481373512/in/dateposted-public/)

Fishing his keys from his suit jacket pocket, Chase opens the front door with one hand, making sure not to upset the box he is balancing on the palm of his other hand. Upon entering, he is immediately greeted by the sound of dogs barking and scampering across the hardwood floors, nails clicking as they move. Dropping his keys in the wooden bowl on the side-table, he braces the box filled with food against the onslaught. The last time he brought dinner home, his grey Hugo Boss suit was lost to a spilled spicy tomato bisque, and he really didn't want that with this navy Tom Ford. Sure enough, the minute they see him, White Fang and his burly partner in crime, Argos the chocolate-brown pitbull, lunge towards his legs, hell-bent on knocking their owner to the ground to play.

“Fang! Argos! Sit!” Chase barks and the dogs screech to a halt, nearly knocking each other over as they stop.

Walking over to them, Chase bends and gives each a quick scratch behind the ear. “Where’s your mommy?”

“In here!” 

Veronica’s voice carries through the main floor of the open-concept bungalow, and Chase notices her arm wave over the top of the black leather couch towards the back of the house. The gas fireplace is on, and as he approaches, the warmth from the sitting room spreads across his skin. Peeking over the top of the couch, he looks down on Veronica, spread across the cushions under a fluffy grey blanket, their copy of “What to Expect, When You’re Expecting” resting across the growing bump of a belly. She grins up at him, her eyes wide and fixed on the box in his hands.

“Oooooohhh! Second dinner?”

Leaning over, he kisses her gently on the tip of her nose before planting another one on her lips, lingering for a moment as her hands' cup his brown-bearded cheeks. 

“Yep. Chef Lopez has some new recipes for you to try tonight. He says if it passes the ‘Veronica and baby test,’ he’ll put them on the daily specials’ menu next week.”

Veronica scrambles out from under the covers and stands, smoothing her red sweater-dress over her round belly. “Excellent! Baby and I will get on that. Is cheese involved? Because I’ve been craving cheese like crazy today and the melted cheese on my French-onion soup at lunch was not enough.”

“Double the cheese, always.” Chase laughs, following Veronica to the kitchen. As she hops up on one of the counter stools, he places the box in front of her, unloading three aluminum take-out containers and one soup container in front of her. “There’s a goat birria stew, three-cheese flautas, seafood enchiladas, and a baked guacamole and artichoke dip with tortillas.”

“Yes to it all,” Veronica states, rubbing her hands together before pulling the top off the first container, pausing to inhale the delicious scent of warm cheese that now filled the air. “Pass me a fork.”

Frowning, Chase shakes his head. “What about plates?”

“Plates are for husbands who show up sooner. The burger I grabbed on the way home is a distant memory. Mama and baby have got to eat again…now!”

Throwing up his palms in defeat, Chase laughs, backing up towards the kitchen cupboards. “Fair enough. Can I at least interest you in a bowl for the stew?”

Veronica dips her finger in the guacamole, piercing the layer of baked cheese on top and scoops it in the air before placing it in her mouth, pausing as her eyes roll back slightly in ecstasy.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no.’” Opening the drawer, Chase pulls out two forks and two spoons before returning to Veronica, watching her dip her finger in for a second go at the guacamole. “You know there are fresh chips for that in the box, right?”

Pulling the box closer to her, Veronica smiles at the take-out bag of fresh tortilla chips as she pulls them out. “I was perfectly happy to eat this entire dip with my fingers.”

“Oh, I know, and as much as I enjoy the look of pleasure that comes from feeding you good food, the chips are part of the experience.”

“You sound like Chef Lopez,” she chuckles.

“There’s a reason we were voted the best restaurant in San Diego last year. Chef Lopez, with his Mexican fusion food, is a true _artiste_ in the kitchen!” Bringing the tips of his fingers to his lips, Chase blows a kiss into the air.

“Why do you think I get him to cater all of my gallery events?”

“Um, because you’re married to the ‘ _handsome yet mysterious owner’_ of the restaurant?”

Veronica takes a chip and glides it through the dip. “You really let that review in San Diego Magazine go to your head, didn't you Chase Mars?.”

"I'll take handsome and mysterious over someone finding out my birth name, thank you very much. We've made it three years without anyone figuring out we used to be part of the zombie apocalypse, and I'm perfectly happy to stay hidden behind the beard, the expensive suits, and your last name."

Chase leans over the counter and unceremoniously scoops some of the dip with two fingers, spooning it up to his mouth and sucking the gooey goodness from his digits. Glancing back at Veronica, she smiles, licking her bottom lip as her eyes darken.

“Are you actually turned on by that?” he laughs.

“I’m in month number five of this pregnancy…everything turns me on right now, which is kind of par for the course, according to the books.” She pushes the dip towards him and pulls the enchiladas closer, diving in with her fork as she moves the container. “Although I left that bit out from my doctor’s appointment today.”

“How were all your appointments?” 

Chase sheds his blue suit jacket, tossing it over a stool. He pulls the container of soup closer and grabs a spoon, anxious to try the new creation. 

“Good. The baby is progressing normally. Dr. Phillips said if you come to the next appointment, she’ll do another ultrasound. Maybe we can find out the sex?”

“Absolutely,” he grins, the giddy feeling that seemed to accompany everything having to do with their first-born spreading through him. “If you’re game to find out, I am too. How about your other appointments? How did your psychiatrist meeting go?”

Veronica pauses, concentrating for the moment on chewing, her eyes diverting from Chase as her brow furrows in thought.

“Okay. Dr. Terrance also suggested that you come with me to my next appointment. We talked a lot today about how giving birth may be a trigger for my anxiety, and she wants to come up with a ‘post-partum plan' for us,” Veronica explained softly, poking at the hot cheese with her fork. “Give you some things to watch out for in my behaviour and moods in the weeks after the baby is born.”

Pausing, Chase places his spoon down on the counter and walks around to Veronica, coming to stand behind her and wrapping his arms around her billowing waist. Kissing her gently on the cheek, he nuzzles the crook of her neck, and he hears her exhale deeply, relaxing back into him.

“Of course I’ll come to that appointment too. The good thing about being my own boss is that I can take whatever time you need, you know that. And when the baby is born, I’ll take even more time off to help.”

Veronica wraps her arms over his and begins to rock them slowly back and forth, her head leaning back against him. “The positive side to being independently wealthy ex-zombies.”

“Nah. That’s just a lucky perk of circumstance. You know that me finding _you_ was the positive side of being a zombie.”

She laughs, turning her head so she can look him in the eye, and places a kiss on his lips. “Flatterer. You realize, you’re going to get lucky tonight without all the fuss over me, right?”

“I like fussing over you. It makes me feel like you may actually need me in all of this.” His hand sweeps over the baby bump, lingering to cradle it in his palm. “You know, other than the conception. And all those times I held your hair back during that stretch of morning sickness.”

“Don’t mention the conception. I’m going to get horny again thinking about it, and I really need more food and a hot shower before any fooling around tonight. I got a bit of a chill when I was leaving the gallery tonight. I think I’m hot because of my hormones so I don’t wear a jacket, then I get in the car and I’m freezing.”

Releasing her back to her food, Chase pulls up a stool next to her and reaches back across the counter for the soup container, sliding it over to her. “Then have some of the birria -- it’ll warm you up. California in January can still be cold, even with the heat of being a human incubator raising your internal temperature.”

Laughing, Veronica takes the container and a spoon. “Thanks. Mercifully, the gallery needs to be temperature controlled, so the girls aren’t getting frozen out by their boss playing with the thermostat.”

“Speaking of which, Gwen gave out another business card to someone who was admiring your La Paz market triptych in the private dining room. Hopefully, another big sale for _Gallery Mars_.”

“Well, Janine closed the sale of three pieces from our current show for the new board room at Genesis Tech, so my little misgivings about the girl’s abilities to do business while I’m off on maternity leave have completely dissolved. This is the second large sale she’s closed in two weeks, so I’m pretty pleased.”

“Before she sells the entire show, I still have to choose some work for the new restaurant. I want to show the pieces to the designer when I meet with her again next month, so she gets the pop-art aesthetic I'm going for with the new place.” 

Chase pauses to savour the spoonful of soup that just hit his taste-buds, trying not to let his eyes roll entirely to the back of his skull. Warmth spreads through him as the cinnamon and cumin and hint of chillies in the broth, tickles his taste buds.

“I anxiously await the culinary treats of Chef Jeoffry’s up-scale diner. Those sriracha potato chips and with buttermilk ranch dip he wooed you with at the investment meeting were amazing,” Veronica states.

Patting his abs over his dress shirt, Chase grins. “Being a restaurateur has its perks, although I’m finding I’m now up to another 20 minutes at the gym just to keep in some shape from eating so well.”

Veronica giggles, continuing to eat enchiladas but making no move to share them with Chase. “I’m eating for two. That’s my excuse.”

“Yes, but you always ate this way, even before you were pregnant.”

“Hey!” Slapping him playfully across the shoulder, she frowns at him. “Mac is going through the same thing right now too. She told me that yesterday, she ate an entire large vegetarian pizza, effectively out-eating Wallace, which is something I never thought would be possible.”

“By the way, does our doctor know that I have cash money riding on our baby being born first? When I go next time, do you think if I offer for her to split the winnings with me if she would try to speed things up a bit near the end?”

Gasping, Veronica smacks him again, but a little harder and Chase laughs, leaning away from her.

“I have to push this baby out of me, and it will come when it comes and not a moment sooner! Plus, this is Mac's third child -- it may just fall out of her while she's working.” Shaking her finger at him, Veronica tries to hide the wobbly grin spreading across her face. “It’s not my fault we conceived around the same time and you and Wallace like to turn everything into a competition.”

“Same weekend.” Chase corrects her, holding his index finger up to hers. “But it is kind of our fault for treating our friends to a weekend away with us in Napa. It was the first time they were ever away from Jeremy and Janelle…of course, they would use it to their advantage.”

“Then what’s our excuse?”

Grinning mischievously at her, Chase leans in, tossing her hair over her shoulder and kissing her neck, causing an involuntary shiver to vibrate over her body.

“The fact that even after all these years together, we still can’t keep our hands off each other.”

A low hum of satisfaction rises in Veronica’s throat, and she threads her fingers through Chase’s hair, keeping his head in place. He takes it as an invitation, giving her skin a small nip with his teeth before placing another soft kiss on her neck, slowly rubbing the bristles of his beard against her flesh knowing how much she enjoys the subtle tickle.

“I hear that changes after the baby is born,” she murmurs. “Probably best to enjoy it while we can.”

Sliding his hands down to her hips, Chase spins her on the stool, and she spreads her knees as he drops from his seat to stand, pulling her pelvis closer to him.

"You haven't mentioned your meeting with Cliff today. How did that go?"

Veronica coughs, averting her eyes and Chase chuckles, knowing her "tells" as she tries to avoid the topic.

"Fine. Got a few background checks on some clients, same as last month. Nothing hard, nothing dangerous."

"So, there is no need for any stakeouts?"

Veronica meets his eyes, her brow furrowing with consternation. "No. I told you I wouldn't get that deeply involved again now that I'm pregnant. It was mainly credit card checks for Mac, that's it."

Brushing her hair from her cheek and tucking it behind her ear, Chase signs, shaking his head. "You know I've never had a problem with you still investigating on the side -- I get that it's who you are and you are more than capable of taking care of yourself -- I just want to make sure you have a backup, like me, when you do. That's all. It's just husbandly and fatherly concern for you and the peanut."

Her expression softens, and she wraps her arms around his waist, her hands dropping to rest on his ass. "I appreciate the concern and if I need to stake out anyone, I'll tell you, I promise."

Lowering his forehead to meet hers, Chase closes his eyes, just enjoying the closeness after a long day apart. Being married to Veronica still made him happy beyond words, and even though they had their little disagreements here and there, they found a way to find contentment away from the heavy drama of their past lives. 

When they came back from La Paz, so much of their time became about starting up the new life that they found themselves getting lost in the long days, first finding and setting up their new living arrangements in San Diego, and then deciding what to do for their new careers. Their new location offered proximity to their family, Mac and Wallace and Jeremy and new baby Janelle, but kept Veronica away from the triggers of Neptune and the past. As they unpacked in their new home, they realized Veronica had amassed such an extensive collection of photographs from their time in Mexico that Chase suggested she rent a gallery space and put on an exhibition. When most of the work sold, she decided to make it permanent and set about hiring some of the best and brightest away from other galleries in the city to help her start her new dream job. 

But when the day-to-day began to get dull for her over-active brain, Veronica decided to go back to taking work from Cliff McCormack doing simple background checks for cases. It kept her mind clicking enough to keep her happy and Chase enjoyed the giddy spark in her eyes whenever she told him about an uncovered detail that shocked or amused her. As for himself, for months Chase was at a loss as to what to do with himself until they wandered into a little hole-in-the-wall restaurant run by Alejandro Lopez. The fusion-Mexican cuisine was like nothing Chase had ever tasted, and a few days later, he came back with a proposal to take the little restaurant to the next level, convincing Lopez to let him invest in relocating and retooling the restaurant and turning _El Mercado_ into the hottest place in town and making Chef Lopez a wealthy man. The gregarious cook had no problem being the face of his own creation, allowing Chase to linger in the background, just in case someone eventually caught on that he was the “dead” Filmore Graves zombie General.

Veronica brushes her lips against his and Chase opens his eyes to meet her sparkling blue eyes staring back at him. Pulling her closer, he deepens their kiss, opening his mouth to accept her tongue, sweeping across his teeth to meet his, as she sighs. Her fingers grip his ass cheeks through the fabric of his suit, and she scoots closer to him, pressing her pelvis against his legs. Sliding his hands under her, he stoops, quickly raising her up to wrap her legs around his waist, her belly now pressed firmly against his. Turning, he knocks over one of the stools and she laughs as the dogs jump to attention, barking and running towards them.

“Fang! Argos! Bed.” Chase commands and the barking stops for a moment as the dogs happily wag their tails, doing a lap around the couple before scampering across the house to their dog beds in the sitting room.

Veronica nips at his bottom lip playfully, a look of mischievous glee crossing her face. “Chase. Bed!”

“I thought you needed food and a shower first?” He laughs, making his way through the kitchen towards the hallway to their bedroom.

Leaning into him, Veronica kisses the side of his neck just under his beard line, and he grows hard just thinking about spreading her across their king-size bed.

“Fine then. Shower. Together,” Veronica sighs against his skin, continuing to plant tiny kisses down his neck and to his exposed collar bone. 

Chase groans, passing by their bedroom door and heading to their bathroom a little further down the hall.. Nudging the door open with his foot, he continues into the spacious room, crossing the tile floor to the long vanity set against the wall. Bending slowly, he deposits Veronica on the edge, grasping her dress and pulling it up over her head as she raises her arms to help the process. He drops to his knees in front of her, planting a soft kiss on her belly as he hooks he thumbs over the edge of her tights, pulling them down her legs until she's left in nothing but her black lace bra and panties.

"Don't worry about being chilled. I'll make sure I warm you up."

Pointing her toe towards him, Veronica set her leg over Chase's shoulder, a crooked smile spread across her lips as he kisses her inner thigh, working his way up, kiss by kiss to the thin lace. He opens his mouth, cupping her sex with his lips and softly exhales, warming her and she moans her approval, her finger sliding through his hair.

"Chase...yes...like that…" 

Her head drops back as she arches towards him, and he hooks the fabric of her panties, pulling them aside to reveal her soft tuft of blond hair. Spreading her folds, his thumb skims her hard clit, and she bucks her hips, her other foot coming up to hook on to the edge of the counter. Continuing to gently rub her clit, Chase spreads her wider, passing his tongue through the sweet juices that glisten on her lips.

"Oh God, more, Chase. More."

Mewls of need rise in the back of her throat, repeated through little gasps as Chase sinks his thick tongue deep inside her, flicking her soft walls. He knows her first organ won't take long and he speeds up his manipulation of her clit, pressing down a little harder as he moves, causing her to cry out in ecstasy.

"Oh! Yes! Please, Chase. Puhleeezzzee…"

Her voice becomes ragged, and Chase knows she's close as he removes his tongue from her. Keeping his thumb still moving on her clit, he pulls back the lace of her bra, exposing her soft swollen breast as he leans down to suck her hard nipple into his mouth. Veronica gasps and moans as he flicks her nipple quickly with his tongue inside his mouth, knowing how sensitive she's become and how much she's enjoyed him playing with her growing breasts.

Her head shifts to the side, her staccato breathing now filling the room. As he slides two fingers through her wet folds, she moans, pulling her legs together and clamping around his hands as her orgasms pulses through her. For a moment, he holds himself still, allowing her to move against him, drawing out her pleasure until she falls limp in his grasp.

With a quick peck on the lips, Chase moves away from his wife, admiring her glorious state of dishevelment as he toes off his shoes, turning towards the large glass and rock-tile shower in the corner of the room. Tossing off his shirt, he pulls off one sock, then another before unbuckling his belt and unzipping his fly before quickly pushing his boxers and pants down to his ankles. Scooping up his clothes, Chase tosses them towards the bamboo bench near the jacuzzi tub. Veronica lets out a catcall-whistle at his nakedness and he laughs, stepping into the shower stall and turning on the water, adjusting it so it is just hot enough as not to overheat Veronica or the baby.

Hands glide across his lower back, and Veronica presses her palms to his abs, her skin smooth against his as she plants a kiss just between his shoulder blades.

"Just right. In every way," she coos.

Chase leans his head back, enjoying the feeling of Veronica's hands on his wet skin as they creep lower on his body. When her fingers tighten around the base of his cock, an involuntary moan rumbles through his throat and Veronica takes it as her cue to continue stroking him, her other hand cupping his balls, gently squeezing them as she moves.

Her strokes speed up as he gets harder and harder in her hand, his stomach tightening as he holds his release in check, but enjoying the pulsing of pleasure coursing through him.

"Fuck...Veronica…" Chase groans, leaning his hand on the glass door for support.

His breathing becomes ragged quickly, the warm water enhancing the feeling of Veronica manipulating his body in all the best ways. So when she suddenly releases him, a moan of disappointment falls from his lips, causing her to laugh.

"Don't worry, General, I've got you."

Shimmying around in front of him, Veronica pushes her wet hair from her face, rising on her toes to kiss him quickly before stepping towards the nozzles, her hand resting on her belly as she sways her hips playfully. Near the wall, she pauses under the stream of water before turning, her hands pressing to the wall as she wiggles her soft pink ass at him.

It was only in the past year since she started seeing Dr. Terrance that she let him make love to her in this position, and every time, Chase set out to prove how enjoyable it could be for both of them -- perfected in a multitude of new sexual positions around the house.

Stepping up to her, Chase places two fingers in his mouth before reaching between Veronica's legs, slowly pressing through her slick folds, and she moans as he finds her g-spot, massaging it gently as she moves against his hand. His other hand reached around her, pinching her nipple between his thumb and index finger and she gasps.

"God Chase, that feels soooooo good. Do it harder. Please."

He twists her nipple ever so slightly, and she calls out, her head tossed back as she moans loudly. He continues to work her, his hard cock rubbing against her leg as he concentrates on bringing her to the brink again. Watching the water cascade down Veronica’s back, Chase follows it as it runs over her belly, beautiful and round and glistening under the soft lights. When they talked about having a child, he never considered how his incredibly gorgeous wife would reach goddess proportions in his eyes as she grew their child inside of her and he made it his personal mission to worship her every chance he got.

Veronica's body trembles and he knows she's close again. Removing his fingers, he spreads her slick cum across the head of his cock before stepping behind her and lining himself up between her folds, pausing to make sure she's comfortable. 

"Yes. Just like that, Chase. Just like that…"

With a solid thrust, he buries himself inside her and they both moan in unison, Veronica bucking back to take him deeper before pausing. Glancing down at her smooth ass, he watches his cock disappear into her vagina and a thick rumble of satisfaction vibrates in his belly. Tossing him a wild grin over her shoulder Veronica's mouth drops open as she pants with need, her palms pressed firmly against the wall. 

"Fuck, Veronica. You feel so good. So, fucking good."

Wrapping his hand over the top of her belly for leverage, he pulls back before thrusting again. His other hand finds her nipple, and he pinches it again, sending a high keening cry from her.

"God, Chase. I'm so close. Soooo close again."

Rolling his hips against her, Chase closes his eyes to keep himself in check as she thrusts back into him, hard and slick, and he calls out his pleasure.

"Fuck, Veronica! Fuck, fuck, fuuuckkkk…"

His hand slides off her belly to find her clit, and he pinches it between his thumb and index finger, hard, and she screams, writhing against his cock for a few seconds before she stops, her entire body shaking as she cums, pulsating around his cock. Only then does Chase allow himself to give in, letting his own orgasm consume him in a blinding flash of white light and he fights to stay upright as his legs shake under him.

The sound of them both panting fills the space and Veronica laughs, pulling herself away from Chase. She turns and wraps her arms around his neck, her heart pounding against his as she reaches up to kiss him.

"Way to multi-task the shower request with the need for sex, General."

Grasping her bare ass, Chase laughs, kissing the tip of her nose. "I think that was the position we were in when we conceived peanut in Napa."

Wrinkling her nose, Veronica shakes her head. "I still think it was my 3:00 a.m wake-up demand for sex while you were half-asleep."

He wraps his arms around her, walking them back under the warm water and sighs with contentment. "Either way, you do make the sexiest baby mama."

"You're not a bad baby-daddy either," she replies, her head resting on his chest.

Chase's hand wanders to rest on the side of her belly. Closing his eyes, he imagines their child as they slide and move under his hand. Half Veronica, half him, all theirs. Maybe she would have blond hair like her mom. Maybe brown eyes like him. Either way, it was going to be loved more than any other child on the planet.

"I love you, Veronica," Chase murmurs into the top of her head.

"I love you too," she replies, her fingers threading through his on her belly.

Wrapped in the warmth of each other, they stand together, in blissful silence, content for now to enjoy the fleeting moments of their life before a new adventure begins.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The title "Born In The Water" is from a song by the Tragically Hip.


End file.
